haikyuufandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Саеко Танака
Саеко Танака (яп.: 田中冴子 Tanaka Saeko) - старшая сестра Рюноске Танаки, а также бывшая ученица старшей Карасуно. Она была одной из одноклассниц «Маленького Гиганта» в школьные годы. Внешность Она невысокая милая блондинка, с острым подбородком и четырьмя серьгами на ушах. Как и у её брата, глаза немного раскосые. Обычно она одевается непринуждённо, хотя с аспектами бунтарства, как например, тёмные кожаные вещи, топы черного и зеленого цвета, которые обнажают низ живота и декольте. Также у Саеко есть два браслета с металлическими шипами. Ещё она носила светло-коричневые брюки и черный ремень. Личность Как и её брат, Саеко громкая и откровенная. Однажды она заявила, что она — именно тот человек, который тусуется с плохими детьми. Вместе с этим, она не любит учиться, хотя и сдала экзамен в колледже с первой попытки. Брат называет её вождение опасным, и однажды уже сказал Кагеяме и Хинате, что не может гарантировать их безопасность. Второгодки волейбольного клуба считают её крутой старшей сестрёнкой, особенно Нишиноя, но Танака думает, что она надоеда, в частности, когда она мешает его учебному процессу. Предыстория Саеко старший ребёнок в семье, поэтому она, обычно, заботится о своем младшем брате, например, частенько готовит для него ужин. Она бывшая ученица старшей Карасуно и училась в ней во времена её расцвета, и даже была одноклассницей Маленького Гиганта. Эти двое не знакомы друг с другом лично, но Саеко знала о нём, и раньше видела его игры на тренировочных матчах. Сюжет Арка Экспедиция в Токио Арка Отборочные на весенний этап Арка Национальные в Токио Навыки Она никогда всерьёз не увлекалась волейболом, но несмотря на это, она видела множество игр и многое о нём знает. Она хороша в приёме, насколько ей позволяют её навыки. Отношения Рюноске Танака Саеко старшая сестра Рюноске, и они хорошо ладят. Саеко готовит для него ужин и иногда предлагает помочь с учёбой, хотя обычно он не соглашается. С начала весенних соревнований Саеко не пропустила почти ни одного матча (её не было в первый день), она громко поддерживает его с трибун, иногда до такой степени, что Рюноске начинает смущаться. Старшая Карасуно Since Tanaka and Nishinoya are close friends, Saeko is already familiar with the latter and often compliments his personality whenever she sees him. Since the Spring High, Saeko has gotten closer with some of the members, including the rest of the second years, Yachi, Kageyama, and Hinata. When Hinata and Kageyama had to take supplementary lessons, Saeko gave them a ride to Tokyo afterwards and even bonded with Hinata over the Small Giant. She also gets along well with Yachi, who often stood next to her in the bleachers during Karasuno's matches, although Yachi was intimidated by Saeko's extroverted personality and appearance initially. Маленький гигант thumbСаеко и «Маленький гигант» ходили в старшую Карасуно, но не были знакомы друг с другом лично. Она была наслышана о нём, а также о том, что он удивительный игрок и что у него отталкивающий характер. В манге она говорит, что они могли бы поладить, в отличие от аниме, где Саеко говорит совершенно обратное. Однажды она встретила его в коридоре, ведущим в спортзал. В тот момент у него был тренировочный матч и он вышел проветриться. Он был в бешенстве, после чего внезапно повернулся к Саеко. Даже сейчас она отчетливо это помнит. Акитеру Тсукишима They went to Karasuno High together, but Akiteru was in an older grade and they never met. Saeko does know of him, but only as "a Tsukishima guy on the volleyball team back when the Small Giant was around". They officially met in the Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match, when Saeko accused Akiteru of being a spy from Shiratorizawa due to his clothes and behavior. The misunderstanding was cleared up quickly, and Akiteru decided to stay with Saeko to cheer on Karasuno. Интересные факты * Любимая еда: мороженое. * Насущная проблема: ни одна девушка не понимает как крут ее младший брат! * Часто её взаимодействия с Ячи связаны с тем, как Саеко прижимает девочку к своей груди. * Знак Зодиака — Телец. * Терминология: ** Саеко (冴子) — Светлый Ребенок ** Танака (田中) — Рисовое Поле Цитаты *''«Эй, не стоит недооценивать ученицу колледжа.»'' (Своему младшему брату, Рюноске Танаке, Сезон 2, Эпизод 2) *''«Знаешь, некоторым цветам просто суждено расцвести позже остальных.»'' (Хинате, Глава 78) *''«Всё его тело словно излучало чувство истинной гордости и уверенности от того, что он является асом.»'' (В разговоре с Хинатой о Маленьком Гиганте, Глава 78) Примечания en:Saeko Tanaka Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины